


flameo hotman!

by clearwaterbottle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom!Zuko, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Sokka, i only watched the first show, they are 18 yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Zuko looses it when Sokka visits for the first time as a guest and not an embassator. (Im not too happy that my longest oneshot is a Zukka smutfic.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 356





	flameo hotman!

The palace was empty of anybody besides palace workers. The table in Zuko's study became threateningly comfy looking as he put away another scroll. He wants to sleep. All. The. Time. Becoming the Fire Lord so young came with many difficulties. Many think of him as naive and incompetent. 

Zuko sighs ever so softly. He hasn't done anything other than work, eat, and sleep. His hair messy and unkempt.  
A loud crash came from outside the Fire Lords door. His gaurds yelling muffled by a shout, "OI QUIT IT JERKBENDERS!!! LET ME IN BEFORE I LET MY SELF IN!"

Sokka screaming wasn't as refreshing as the other thought it would be.  
He lifts himself from his seat and swings open the heavy doors.  
"Gaurds let him down, he is a guest." Zuko sighs at the male in front of him. He nods when the guards give him an exceptionally confused face.

"Thanks for letting me in Fire Lord! You know how difficult it is to run here on the roof?!" The darker skinned boy whines.

"I wasn't given a notice that you arrived, I'll have a talk to the workers about that." The older male scolds playfully, "Besides who allowed you to run on my roof?" 

"No one told me I couldn't. Now Im expecting a large dinner and Uncle Iroh's famous tea," The water tribe boy smiles. 

"What ever you say you lover boy," Zuko waves him off before returning into his study. 

\---

"Thish-ish sho good!" Sokka talks in between large bites of some meat dish. His usual charming smile ruined by shreds of various foods in his mouth.  
Sokka and Iroh were talking all dinner, making the Fire Lord feel at peace. Usually this situation would make him feel awkward or displaced, but two of his favorite people were talking about how much they love the rainy season in the Fire Nation. And he got very distracted on how he caught small glimpses of the Water Tribe males more toned chest. 

"Zuko why didn't you tell me you liked turtleducks so much?!" Sokka wheezes out in a soft chuckle.  
A glare is shot at the oldest man in the room.

"Did you tell him 'The Bread Story?'" The younger fire royal spit.

"What he brought up the Ocean and water life is all connected." The uncle smiled like he didn't just embarrass the teen.

The teen sighs once more and continues sipping on hot leaf juice. 

\---

He is being followed. But Sokka wasn't concealing his presence by any means.  
As soon as Zuko opens the door, the blue clad man zipped past him and straight for his plush bed. 

"You know you have an entire guest suite to yourself, correct?" Lord Zuko rolls his eyes in slight annoyance. He actually didn't mind the guest sprawling himself on the Lords bed, they weren't strangers.

"Yeah but I don't see ya complaining." The Water Tribe boy grins. Zuko doesn't reply just stills for a moment. Not noticing how warm his cheeks are getting. 

"Wh-what ever turn around, I'm changing." Zuko snaps, but the sharpness wasn't there. 

When he slipped off his shoulder piece and his whole chest felt lighter. He continues to undress out of his first robe and neatly puts it in the laundry basket. Next his second robe and under shirt. His bare chest felt the scorching heat of someone watching his back. Instead of his usually instincts to turn around and apprehend the other being, his skin just flushed and he worked on his pants.  
Once the pair of knicker were off only his underwear remains, leaving little for Sokkas imagination. He bent over to pick some sleeping wear from the bottom selves of his wardrobe. 

A small whistle comes from the male on the bed. 

"Oi didn't I tell you to turn around?" Zuko bites, turning around. Instead of seeing a landscape of his room, he saw the open neck of Sokka. The noisette didn't dare look up. His body too stuck with embarrassment. 

"I saw you eyeing me at dinner," The taller man purrs, wrapping his arms around the shorter males waist. 

"I-I don't know what you are t-talking about," The golden eyed man sputters out.

"Hm, are you sure about that?" Sokka breaths softly into Zukos ear. A small hitch in the older mans breath told the Water Nation man all he needed to know about that.

"I haven't showered in like a week, at least let me bathe before you try touching me," Zuko gently pushes Sokka so that they aren't chest to chest. An abrupt laugh erupts from the brown haired male. 

"Way to kill the mood, Lord Hotman." Sokka continues to snicker tenderly. 

"Just let me go to the bathhouse, ok?" The royal grunts in slight humiliation and over acted annoyance. 

"Make sure to clean everywhere baby." The blue eyed man gives Zuko a small squeeze for his ass. 

\---

When Zuko opens his bedroom door again, he assumed to see Sokka filling the place with candles and terrible smelling flowers but the sight he looks into is much more arousing. 

Sokka laying on his bed, hair down, hem of his tunic in mouth and his right hand in his pants.

Zuko closes the door quickly, hoping the guards didn't hear the obscene grunts coming from his love. He then sits on the edge of the bed looking at the Water Tribe boy.

Sokka let go of his top, golden eyes mesmerized by the slow drop of cloth over dark toned abs.  
"You like something you see?" The brunette smirks.

"I missed you so much." The black haired man quirks the ends of his mouth up. 

"Mmm me too," Sokka gets up and moves towards his flame. As soon as their lips met Zuko immediately opens up for his Sokka. Small hands find their way up Sokka's chest and run over the nice muscles hidden from them. 

"Too much clothing," Zuko pants after parting their mouths. 

"Ok baby," Sokka complies, tearing off his tunic, and quickly ridding his body of pants. For a moment Zuko just stares.

"You got more toned," The noirette whispers, touching right above the others belly botton. His skin so pale against his partners darker complexion. Dragging his finger tips to graze against the trail of hair rolling beneath, into his lovers underwear. Zuko then realizes he is still in his robe and moves to take it off. It doesn't cover any thing more than his bottom half.

"Keep it on, you look nice in it." Sokka growls. The royal whines a bit, shoving his face into the chest of his partner.  
With a quick pull, the noirette lays on his back, hips connected to the blue eyed mans.  
A small grind earns Sokka a beautiful groan. With more rolls, the louder the man beneath Sokka becomes. 

"Please m-more." Zuko moans. Sokka, with that, gets up to fetch a vile of oil. 

"Repostion so you're up towards the pillows." Sokka commands, in a light but stern tone. "Don't want your pretty little head to get hurt." 

"Im not fragile, you know." Zuko growls. 

"Never implied that, I just want you to wake up without a sore neck." Sokka hums. Without another word, Zuko crawls up and lays into the large amount of fluffy pillows. 

When the taller man joins Zuko back in the bed, now nude, he sees a small bead of clear liquid at his lovers cock. 

"Somebody is excited." Sokka beams, lowering him self above his lover. He coats two fingers in oil and starts to rotate his digits around his rim.  
"Ple-ase d-don't tease me. Ive b-been really pent up." Zuko pleads with a lust laced look on his face. Sokka pushes in his index, earning an excited squeal. After a bit of roaming and curling, Sokka adds his middle finger and hits Zukos sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck please, please just fuck me!" The golden eyed male moans so gracefully.

"What ever you want beautiful." 

Without the long fingers inside him, Zuko shifts trying to find something to fill him back up. Once Sokka lubes his dick, he pushes the head of his cock against the royal's anus. Sokka looks back up to see if Zuko is ready, but gets lost looking at the blushed face. His kiss swollen lips agape and teary eyes almost shut. 

Zuko's robe is nearly off at this point, only covering his biceps, leaving his arced chest open. The silk belt still tied, but not hiding his obvious erection and ass. Zukos legs gripping tightly around Sokka's. And with that Sokka slowly penetrates him. 

"OH F-F-FUCK!" The royal raises his arms to grip the pillows. Sinking in the blue eyed man's 8 inch cock.

Once Sokka is embedded, he sits waiting for the small nod or grind to tell him to continue. Zuko send a spine shivering look at Sokka and mouths 'go'. 

With that, Sokka pulls out and slams back into his love, receiving a loud, drawn out moan. This only motivates the thrusts, becoming somehow deeper and more ass splitting. 

"Your taking me so good baby," The water tribe male grunts, getting a shy smile from Zuko, encouraging the soft complements.  
"Ah fuck you feel fantastic, so hot and tight." Sokka growls on an especially hard ram gaining an even more delectable moan from his Zuko. "Feels good right, sweetie?"  
After a few more thrusts, Sokka could feel the tightness of an orgasm approaching for his bottom, and with that he slips out, receiving a very unhappy protest from the noirette. 

"Mmm I wanna touch you a little more before you get all messy." Sokka lowers his head down to Zukos collar bones and peppering small kisses on the chest skin until he reaches the nipple. He flicks his tongue on the pink nub and starts to twist lightly on the other mound. Completely engulfing one and caressing it with his teeth. The noises exiting Zukos mouth put every prostitute and brothel to shame. 

"Pl-please So-Sokka please, inside m-me." Zuko babbles unable to stop small slivers of pleasure escaping his lips. 

"Up," The blue eyed man asserts. With a whimper the royal obliges and finds a sitting position on his knees. Sokka lays down and taps the upper part of his thigh.  
Zuko knows this motion and stalks over, straddling Sokkas hips. 

"Spirits you look amazing..." The Water Tribe male grips on the pale thighs above his crotch. The top of the robe is hanging on to Zukos forearms and the back of the robe pools around his lower back, his tail of the robe falling over Sokkas thighs, making a curtain.

With no warning other then the grab of his phallic to line it up with his ass, he was shoved into the warmth of his lover. After a few seconds of stillness, Zuko then starts bouncing, hard and fast.

"Yes -fuck- just like that, good job." Sokka bit his lip and fondled the plump globes below Zuko's back. The soft tightness returns, leaving both erratic and desperate to ride out the bliss. 

"F-fuck Sok-ka Im gonna cum!" Zuko screams right before small ropes of semen blows out on his stomach. Zuko stills on Sokkas cock, twitching and squeezing. A few seconds after, a hot spurt of fluid rushes up Zuko.  
With that, the noirette fell onto Sokkas chest.  
"Mmm attah boy, you did so good, my love." The blue eyed man smiles, raising his hand to comb through the black hair of his little flame. "Your hair got longer." 

"Should I cut it?" Zuko mumbles.

"No, you should do what ever you want." Sokka giggles and presses a small smooch against Zuko's. "But I wouldn't mind a long haired Fire Lord." 

"Stop, I told you not to call me that when it's just us." Zuko grunts into the crook of Sokka's neck. 

"Ok, I wouldn't mind a long haired Zuko." Sokka hums. "But we should clean you up first." He jumps up parting before the royal could pull him back into the cuddle. 

"Sokka get your ass back here! You're the only thing keeping me warm!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I just needed to write some shit like this. Im simping big time on this girl and I really just wanted to vent out what I want in life, so y'all got some Zukka.


End file.
